


Illness

by xSickFics



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Belly Rubs, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Vomiting, sick catra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSickFics/pseuds/xSickFics
Summary: Catra falls extremely ill with a severe stomach bug that leaves her absolutely miserable. Thankfully, she has Adora and the others to help her through it- even if it still sucks.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 114





	Illness

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so, I'm a sucker for hurt/comfort, and sickfics in general. I just find them adorable?? So, yeah, here, have some self-indulgent "Catra is sick and miserable and Adora's there to take care of her" h/c. This will have multiple chapters, because I like to drag shit out... :D
> 
> Fair warning: There's fairly graphically described depictions of nausea, stomach upset, and vomiting. If that's not your thing, I suggest not reading.

After Horde Prime's defeat, Glimmer, Bow, and Adora had officially moved back to Bright Moon, and, of course- Catra had gone with them, now fully intent on following Adora, always remaining by her side. Now, after a bit of work rebuilding Etheria where Horde Prime had destroyed it- the group had settled into a fairly peaceful life, living at the castle and just... enjoying living.  
Catra, of course, had immediately decided that Adora's room was also her room- and the two shared a bed right from the get-go. It started as Catra sleeping on the foot of the bed, as she had used to back in the Horde- but quickly developed into her snuggling right in beside Adora under the blankets. The two were practically inseparable now.

However- now? Today was just not Catra's day. It was around 4 am- everyone was asleep, still, the lights were off, and the entire castle was silent. Usually, Catra would also be asleep at this time- but now, she found herself awakening, slowly coming to, and was immediately slammed with an intense sick feeling that left her reeling. When she cracked her eyes open, the room was spinning- and her stomach was doing flips, waves of nausea crashing over her, so strongly that she had to bite back an immediate gag.

Her limbs felt heavy, as if weighed down by lead- she had barely any energy, and it took way more effort than it should have just to roll over.

She gave a low, quiet groan, and forced herself up into a sitting position, swallowing convulsively and desperately trying to fight back nausea long enough to get to their shared bathroom, or at least the trash can.  
Shakily, she pulled herself out of bed, and stumbled her way towards the bathroom- but she only made it as far as the trash can nearby before she was unable to hold back any longer- and she quickly grabbed hold of it, doubling over, and gagged harshly, violently vomiting into it. When she finished, she was left shaking, still hanging her head over the can, one arm pressed tightly against her sick, gurgling belly, ears flat against her head. She groaned softly, still feeling nauseous, despite the fact her stomach had stopped spasming long enough for the vomiting spell to cease- though she had a feeling it was about to make a return.

For a moment, she just sat there, struggling to even out her breathing and fight the nausea down, occasionally giving a sick, wet burp over the can, threatening to bring up more of her stomach's contents.  
Something shifted in the bed, and she slowly perked one ear, swallowing convulsively- and then, there was the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Catra," Adora's voice then came, soft and sympathetic, as the other woman knelt down beside her, eyeing her with worry, "...How long have you felt like this?"

It was clear she had just been woken up- likely by the sounds of Catra's groans of discomfort, and the distinctly sick noises she'd been producing- she still sounded tired, and there was still an edge of sleepiness to her voice.

Catra burped again, followed by a groan, and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Few minutes," she replied, then, her voice shaking, soft, quiet, and weak- "I- I just woke up, and..."

She was cut off by another sudden gag, bringing up another few mouthfuls of vomit, leaving her shaking and struggling to catch her breath.

"...Do you know what caused this?" Adora asked, when she had finished, eyeing her with concern, brows furrowed, gently rubbing her back comfortingly, "Did you eat something, or...?"

"I don't- know," Catra quietly replied, voice thick with nausea, "I don't... _think_ I ate anything bad..."

"Must be some kinda stomach bug, then," Adora sighed in reply, reaching up and running a hand through her hair, "...You think you're gonna be okay, or should I take you to a hospital?"

"I- I'm sure I'll... be fine," Catra quietly replied, followed by a small cough, "I just... need to tough it out, and rest, and I'll... be okay."

"You sure?" Adora questioned, clearly still worried, "I mean, this... looks pretty bad, already..."

"I'll be fine, Adora," Catra sighed, then, resting her head in her arms, which were wrapped around the top of the trash can, "It's... just an upset stomach, I'll be okay..."

Adora sighed, but seemed to give in, giving a tiny nod and shifting position a bit to wrap her arms around Catra, gently hugging her from behind to provide a bit of comfort.

"If it gets worse, I'm taking you to a doctor," she then softly murmured, running her fingers through Catra's hair, "Or if you're not feeling at least a little better by the time Glimmer and Bow wake up."  
Catra accepted that, and simply gave a small nod in response. She then drew in a slow, shaking breath, and lifted her head, slowly shifting position.

"I'm... gonna lay back down," she softly spoke, then, slowly and shakily pulling herself to her feet, grabbing the trash can- and with that, she made her way back over to the bed, setting the trash can down by the bedside, and then crawled into bed, lying back against the pillows and breathing a shaking sigh.

Adora was quick to join her, climbing into bed right beside her, gently running a hand up and down her arm in a soothing gesture.  
Catra sighed, rolling over onto her side with her back to Adora, curling up slightly, keeping a hand rested against her aching tummy. Her stomach churned painfully, feeling bloated and achy, constantly cramping and gurgling sickly- she felt absolutely miserable, and it didn't show any sign of letting up.  
  
Behind her, Adora shifted a bit- and then pulled Catra into her arms. hugging her from behind and resting a gentle hand on her belly, lightly pushing Catra's hand out of the way, beginning to slowly, gently rub her hand across the sick cat's abdomen, trying to soothe the discomfort Catra was feeling as best as she could in the moment.

Catra drew in a slow, shaking breath, closing her eyes, trying to fight back the remaining nausea and get some rest- she desperately wanted to just go back to sleep and sleep this off, and hope she felt better in the morning- but sleeping with a severely upset stomach and nausea wasn't easy.  
  
It took about an hour of lying there, with Adora doing her best to soothe her tummy with gentle rubs, before Catra finally managed to fall into an uneasy sleep. Adora, of course, stayed right by her side- remaining awake and vigilant, continuing to soothingly rub Catra's tummy even as she slept. 

Catra slept like that for about two hours, before she found herself waking up again, jolted awake by a fresh wave of nausea. She gave a low, weak groan and shifted, earning a concerned look from Adora, and immediately leaned over the side of the bed, burping wetly over the trash can.  
  
"...Aww, Catra," Adora softly murmured, slowly sitting up a bit, eyeing her in concern, a soft frown on her face, "You're really not feeling good, huh...?"

Catra's response was a small shake of her head, as she leaned over the trash can, swallowing convulsively as she tried desperately to fight back what she knew was coming. She burped again, stomach clenching, and that quickly turned to a gag, as she heaved up more of her stomach's contents, groaning miserably.  
  
Unfortunately, it didn't end there- she continued gagging, bringing up mouthfuls of vomit until there was nothing left but small amounts of stomach acid- and her stomach seemed to be trying to reject even _that-_ and she was stuck dry heaving over the side of the bed, eyes watering, groaning and tightly clutching her stomach in pain, while Adora gently rubbed her back from behind.  
  
"Catra," Adora spoke, then, once Catra's heaving finally began to cease, "You're... _really_ sick- I think you've got a fever, too... I think we should take you in to see a doctor."

She was worried, that much was clear- when Catra slowly turned her head to look at Adora with watery eyes, she could immediately recognize worry and concern in her gaze- and she breathed a heavy sigh, lowering her head.

"...Yeah, okay," she quietly replied, then, not even putting up a fight. "I-... you're right. I'm... really not feeling so good..."

She sniffled softly, reaching up to wipe at her eyes, keeping one hand tightly pressed against her achy tummy, rubbing circles in a desperate attempt to soothe it herself, and failing miserably.  
"...I feel really... _really_ sick, Adora," she then quietly spoke, voice wavering slightly. "I-... I don't know why, but... My stomach's really upset, and it... _ohhh, ow..."_

She cringed as another cramp rolled across her belly with a loud, bubbling gurgle, and she curled up, tightly pressing both hands against her middle, squeezing her eyes shut.

Adora eyed her with concern, a soft frown on her face, eyebrows knitted together in worry. She slowly reached a hand over, resting it against Catra's belly and giving a gentle little rub, before reaching over and planting a kiss to her forehead.

"Come on," she then softly spoke, shifting a bit to pull herself up off the bed, offering a hand to Catra as she stood, "Let's go get Glimmer, okay? She'll get us to a doctor quickly..."

Catra instantly shook her head, ears flattened in distress.

"No," she then replied, voice shaking, "No teleporting... I already feel sick, teleporting's gonna make it worse..."

Adora frowned.

"Catra..." she sighed, reaching up and running a hand through her hair, "...The sooner we get you to a doctor, the sooner we can find out what's wrong and help you feel better, okay? I know you feel sick after teleporting, but-... it'll only last a minute, and it'll save you having to suffer walking or riding on a skiff or something."

Catra made a small, strangled whining noise in the back of her throat- but she finally gave in, slowly taking Adora's hand and pulling herself up- and she instantly leaned against Adora for support, still cradling her stomach with her other arm.

Adora wrapped one arm around her shoulder to support her- and led the way out of their room and down the hall, heading for Glimmer's bedroom. Upon reaching it, Adora gave a light knock- and then cracked the door open, poking her head in.

"Psst. Hey. Glimmer?" she called out, keeping her voice a bit quiet, like a loud whisper- she didn't want to wake up the whole castle, after all.

Glimmer took a moment- but she slowly began to stir, rolling over in her bed and rubbing her eyes, slowly sitting up with a yawn, before looking down at Adora.

"...Adora?" she croaked, her voice heavy from sleep, "What is it?"

"Hey, sorry to suddenly barge in and wake you up," Adora apologized, before glancing over her shoulder at Catra, still curled in on herself in pain, "But- Catra's... _really_ not feeling well. She- she's been throwing up all night, and- I was hoping you could get us to a doctor?"

That got Glimmer up in an instant- and she instantly disappeared from the bed, quickly reappearing beside Adora and Catra, looking Catra over with concern. She then turned back to Adora, and gave a quick nod.

"Yeah, hold on," she said, then, grabbing hold of both Adora and Catra- and they soon disappeared from the Castle.

It didn't take long for them to reappear, now in front of a hospital- and Catra immediately collapsed against Adora, groaning miserably, tightly clutching her belly and giving a harsh, unproductive gag. She felt _horrible._ She felt horribly nauseous, but her poor tummy was completely empty, with nothing to bring up- and it _hurt._

She couldn't recall a moment in her life where she'd ever felt this sick before.  
  
When she finally managed to reign in her nausea long enough to stop gagging, and could walk- Adora and Glimmer gently lead her into the building. Glimmer then proceeded to sign them in, while Adora waited with Catra, the two of them sitting together on a couch in the waiting area. Catra snuggled right up against Adora, curled in on herself with her arms wrapped around her middle, burying her face in Adora's shoulder- and Adora wrapped an arm over her shoulders, holding her close, comfortingly.  
She felt so miserable right now, she almost wanted to cry. She had a high tolerance for pain and suffering, but this... was the worst she had felt, in a _long_ time.  
  
Soon enough, Glimmer rejoined them, and took a seat on Catra's other side, eyeing her with worry.  
  
"...Must be bad, if you agreed to come here," she softly commented, then, a soft frown on her face. Catra had been sick around them before- but never quite like this, and she always denied going to see a doctor, or going to the hospital. "Is it just your stomach?"

Catra gave a tiny nod in reply.

"...Mostly, yeah," she quietly replied, voice shaking, "I'm- really nauseous, and it-... really, really hurts. Bad."  
  
Glimmer frowned softly at her, while Adora gently petted her hair, trying her best to be comforting.  
It felt like hours before a doctor finally entered, and called her name.

"Catra?"


End file.
